Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-3-(-5y+1)}$
Explanation: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -3 {-1(}\gray{-5y+1}{)} $ $ -3 + {5y-1} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 5y {-3 - 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 5y {-4}$ The simplified expression is $5y-4$